A New Princess?
by Crystal Stars or Lunar Falls
Summary: Fine and Rein are on another adventure! They meet a new princess too! (I sucked at summaries) The first chapter sucks, sorry, but I promise the second will be better! Also I like them to be short.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal Day**

Fine

"Let go eat!" said Fine as she skipped though the castle, "Wait up Fine!" said her sister Rein. Suddenly I stopped at a window, and looked, Rein wanted to see too, but Fine quickly turned around and said"Don't worry Rein! I thought I saw something! So let move forward to the kitchen!" Rein smiled at her silly sister and when to the kitchen to see what they had to eat. They both skipped to the kitchen to see what they have to eat, suddenly there was a big crash!"What did she saw back there?!" Fine think to herself. "Maybe somebody is visiting?" she though happily. Rein suddenly stopped and Fine ran into her when she stopped. "Ow..." She groaned and heard a noise,"Again? What is that noise!" Rein shouted. "Again? Oh she must not heard it when she was in though" she said to herself. They both ran outside to the kingdoms of the Mysterious Star heard it. They saw old friends there too to see what was the noise. The kingdoms gathered around something, Fine shouted"What is going on!" All the princes and princesses turned around and moved to let them see. The twins look at the remains of what was there. They saw a strange ship and a girl lying down and hurt. She had purple hair, curly, long, and was very pretty. What was she wearing now was a black and blue jacket, a shirt and a skirt, she doesn't seem to be in this world. "What did you think happen to her?" said Mirlo loudly to let everybody heard. "Well all we know is she not from this star." said Shade. She suddenly wakes up. She looks around and scan her surrounds. She started to said"Hello, I'm Lunar, the princess of the mist, magic, attacks, and mystery." Rein was the first to speak to her and said"Hello, I'm Rein, the..." "I know who you are." she interrupted. "What?" said Rein,"How do you know me?" "So you guys are the one then…" she said mysterious. "Us?" Fine said, "What for?". "To stop the Dark Crystal King!" she said happily. "She said it so happily!" Fine though.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Adventure Starts**

Rein

'I wonder how I got into the mess?" though Rein. "So if you know everything about me, tell me then." said Rein. "Well not now though, but I will talk about myself," said Lunar, "I'm the princess of mist, attacks, and mysterious, right? So I came from Crystal Star, a different star beside the Mysterious Star. I'm been saving the world many times, but now the villains are more powerful, so that's why I ask you guys! also my last name is Falls.","Oh so…." Rein fainted.

Lunar

"What, it her!" Lunar shouted," Stay back!" I transform into my battle clothes, a purple jacket, skirt, hat, and a belt. And grabbed my sword by my belt. "Oh, so I'm Minteria, said the voice and showed herself, an eight armed lady with a light purple hair.. "My is that what you got Minteria, so weak, Lunar said," It's to step downed and leave!" I when in for an attack. I slashed and sliced though the arms, but they grew fast as soon as I cut them. "Ok, so now its a starfish," Lunar said," so…" I raised my hand and used my magic, rocks fell on her. "Ha!" I exclaimed. "…ow…." said Rein," What happened?" Everybody stared at her and they all shouted and explained what happen and Lunar's magic. Rein eyes widen,"Really? I missed all the fun! And I decided to join your adventure!", "Me too!" said Fine, Shade, Tio, and Altezza. "So the adventure starts, eh." said Lunar," Well, let go and start this adventure already!"

Fine

"Yay!" said Fine," Another adventure!","See you guys later!" said Lunar. She snapped her fingers and Shade, Fine, Rein, Tio, Altezza, and Lunar disappear. Fine opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful place ever. "Welcome to the Crystal Star." said Lunar.


	3. Chapter 3

Fine

"My it is so amazing!" I shouted,"So pretty and I smelled food here too!" I looked around to where the scent came from and ran super fast, because I never gotten to eat yet.

"Wait! It is dangerous here for you guys! You don't know the way round…. She will get lost." Lunar shouted.

I didn't cared I fought the Black Crystal King twice before! I wanted to eat! Suddenly a guard blocked my path to a beautiful looking castle. That where the scent come from!

"None shall pass, the princess here was gone missing!" the guard barked.

I frowned at the guard, then Lunar and the rest came.

"You know it is dangerous! This is the Delight Kingdom, the princess has gone missing and the delights of this kingdom stop!" Lunar said, she turned to the guard and speak a strange language. The guard nodded pointed in that direction. We all followed Lunar to a darker and scarier place.

"Ah.." My mouth was cover so I couldn't scream.

"Careful, you want to cause an avalanche?" Lunar said quietly.

I nodded and we moved on deeper and darker into the strange cave, when it got dark enough till the point you can't see, Lunar used her magic and said the strange words and her hand had a strange sword that filled the cavern with a beautiful glow.

"It used to be like this before they did it…" Lunar muttered

"They? You speak like two did this." I said quietly this time.

"Nevermind that for now, come on the princess was kidnapped by a monster." Lunar said.

"What? I thought she ran away." Rein said.

"Nonsense, why would you runaway from a beautiful area and a delightful area?" Lunar said

_Good point(I decided to do this when the POV on someone this is there thoughts)_

"HAHAHHAHAHA" Something said.

"Grrrr…."Lunar growled," Why those two here and now?"

Two boys appeared that look liked Rein and me, in a boyish way. They stepped up and pulled a rope which a beautiful princess was falling. Lunar was super fast though, she rushed and hold the princess and safely put her down. The twins laugh as this the heroes of legend. Then a metal cage fell on Lunar who quickly let go of the princess, and now she is trapped alone.

"Why did you do that?" Rein said angrily.

"My you haven't told her yet?" the blue haired talked," Since you don't know, I will tell! My brother and I are your twin, princes of the Sunny Kingdom, how we turned evil, when you were borne you got all the attention!"

"Is this true, Lunar? I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry…" Lunar said depressed, but started to be happy,"Man, you twins are dumb as ever! And the boy twins I mean! Here catch this!"

She threw Rein and I a weird key and a pretty box, and we both unlocked it, then the best happened we were transforming again.

Rein

_Here we go again, saving the world._

We were wearing a light purple everything and a sword. The other twins groaned, and press buttons, which made lots of enemies! Lunar seemed pretty happy about this and broke out of the cage as if it was paper!

"This is going to be fun!" she said.

We started our battle at the Delight Kingdom, great.

"What should we do!"I said.

"Well you take on the minions, I go for the boss!" she grinned happily.

Well Fine and I ran in to the crowd of haters, I seemed we were that popular to get killed! Lunar started fighting and using different kind of magic.

_Hmmm… Wonder if I could do it too?_

I raised my hand and though of fire, my hand caught on fire, I somehow got it to shoot fireballs at the enemies. Fine saw what I was doing, and did the same. I know why Lunar was happy this is so much fun!

"Great job, girls!" Lunar shouted while fighting and using magic to use water for an attack.

Lunar

_Wow! I never had this much fun before!_

The twins were super easy! They seemed to stopped fighting and ran away.

_Geez, wimps!_

The girls were doing fine. I ask Shade to take the princess to her kingdom and she never disagreed. I made Shade to understand my language with my magic. So after all the fighting we hurried ahead and I turned into a princess again so they will let us in. I asked if we could have food and the family was so happy, that they give us the best food I ever tasted! I'm should Fine would agreed, she ate the "Twice Cake" which was a cake in a cake. So this is starting off good, hopefully we stopped this chao fast, it kidnapped all the princess here. I will not tell them yet, they seemed to be having a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

Shade

We slept at the Delight Kingdom and the princess there keep saying will you marry me and stuff like that. No I keep saying, but she keep on talking if you change your mind. When we finish lunch Lunar got so bored she willing to fight the bad guys even if she gets kill.

_She is crazy, she really love to fight._

We walked around the garden and Lunar asked if we want to know what is going on. Of course, we sad yes. And she explained the story of The Crystal Star.

**Story** **Time**

_The Crystal Star is like the Mysterious Star, with seven kingdoms, the Delight Kingdom, who brings happiness for all the Kingdom, the Fun, Fun Kingdom with the best way of fun, the Beauty Kingdom, where the Star beauty comes from, Adventure Kingdom, since everybody in this star loves adventure, they choose who does what task, Magic Kingdom, where everybody gets their magic, Star Kingdom, controls the power of stars to help travelers in the right direction, and my kingdom, Water, Mist, Mystery, and Special Magic Kingdom. They have been fighting the same enemies of over 200 years, they are call StarStealers. They tried to steal __special stars from each kingdom. That about it for now._

"So I have this star panel, to collet every star to stop them for once and all, they gotten too powerful now." Lunar said.

"That's about is true, Shadie!" said the princess.

"Akk!" I said and fell out of my chair.

"Come on, Mint stop bothering use! We are leaving tomorrow anyway! This is Mint, princess of delight dessert.." Lunar said.

"Correct! So Shade have you decide?" said Mint.

"Yes, I have decide and I say no." I said.

"Ummm.. I don't know what you are talking about, Shade" said Fine.

"Mint wants Shade to marry her, but he said no." Lunar said," Let go I sense an evil and the Delight Castle's Treasure Room."

She grabbed my hand and Fine's and dragged use since she must have also sensed I like the bed. I heard a evil laugh as I got closer to the bank cell.

"Fine and Rein let's go." Lunar said," Transform."

They both transform and Lunar into they clothes to work out things, I feel glad we told the king before this, this would cause us to go to jail. Another laugh, I heard, and then he appeared.

"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Altezza

_I feel scared! I wish Bright's was here!_

I looked at Shade with a firm look in his eyes. I looked closer and saw a mysterious figure.

"Altezza, Fine, Shade, Rein, Tio, I will save you!" a voice said.

I look up, I saw a boy attacking the monster.

"Let go att…" Lunar was cutter off by Mint.

"Shade! Please marry me!" she said.

"Come on I was happy with delights…" Fine grumbled.

Lunar grabbed my hand and whispers something in my ear.

"Grab Tio's hand.." she said.

I quickly grab his hand and Lunar grabs my and Shade. She speaks so strange words and we started to fly and she brought us to a safe place.

"Stay here it be will dangerous." Luna said sadly.

She jumped off and run to helped Fine and Rein. And the boy used his sword to fight him too. She saw them fighting bravely, she wish it will happen to her. Lunar used a fire and water spell, and Fine use a 'Delight Falls' that is what she shouted when she used it and Fine used 'Leo's Rage' when a star lion jumped out and attack the monster. My, she never noticed this before, the monster had horns, big teeth, and puke color fur. Altezza saw them fight with combat or magic. It looks so fun! Lunar said something them the monster fell on the floor.

"Pff..That took so long!" Lunar shouted.

"It is time to go to Fun, Fun Kingdom, right? said Rein.

"Yes, Rein! But we should ask the king for the star." said Fine.

"Yep!" said Lunar.

I grabbed Tio and Fine's hand and rushed off.

"Let's go I can't stand the princess here!" I shouted.

Lunar telported us to the castle and I asked since I was the most princess-like one. Don't believe me? Lunar is crazy, Fine and Rein… You get the idea. The king was happy we saved the princess and gave us a strawberry colored star. Lunar putted it in her star panel, just six more stars.

"Yay!" Fine and Rein shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Tio

"I wonder who was that guy?" I said.

"Me too, I never see her before.." Lunar looked at the moon.

"Her? Isn't it a him?" Fine said.

"Nevermind that now."Lunar said,"The Fun, Fun Kingdom's princess is kidnapped too."

Lunar snapped her fingers and we were at a more colorful area.

"Wow!" This place is fun, fun, funnn!" said Fine.

I took a look around the colorful place and so did the rest except Altezza and Lunar. Altezza was closing her eyes and holding her ear, and Lunar was using a digital hologram iPad. I took a peek and saw she took a picture of the guy. She was trying to find out who is he.

"Where do you think the Fun, Fun princess might me, Lunar?" Shade looking at the moon,"And why is the moon up? It's morning.

"The moon party is for royal kingdoms to come, I wish I didn't have to go." Lunar said depressed.

_I wonder why she doesn't want to go._

"That way!" Lunar said pointing to the cliff.

"….ok…" Altezza said sadly.

Lunar looked at her and I think she knows what Altezza is thinking. She whisper to Altezza and she nodded.

"Ahem.. It seems that the Water Drop Kingdom's princess has gone missing and the Jewelry Kingdom's prince has also gone missing." Lunar told us something happen and she is unaware what has happen.

"No time to worry about them now the next monster kidnapped the princess." Lunar explained.

We walked to the cliff on the way Lunar told us something.

"Don't you wonder why the Sunny Kingdom was the only one without princes?" Lunar asked.

"Yes actually I wonder about that too." Shade responded.

Lunar told us about the Fun, Fun, Kingdom to get use to it customs here.

"The Fun, Fun, Kingdom is the funniest kingdom around… Not my favorite though." Lunar explained,"The Fun, Fun, Kingdom has twin baby princes names are Tom and Tim and the princess is Pint.

"Really?" said Rein.

"Stop!" say a voice.

We look up and saw the mysterious guy again.

"No!' Lunar said,"We need to save the princess!"

_Lunar seems more like a prince._

Lunar and the twins transform into their clothes, Lunar senses monster somehow, because a blue dragon appeared out of nowhere. I was pretty and a I will kill you way.

"Rocky Falls!" Lunar shouted.

Fine and Rein also shouted a command of 'Twist Fire and Water'"

Rocks and a hurricane of fire and water appeared as soon as they barked there command. Lunar shouted a command in a different language which cause us to floated to a safer place. In the distant I saw another dragon holding the princess, the strange boy attack the dragon.

"Twin dragons!" Lunar said, she grabbed a pieces of grass and said a command that turned the grass into a big monster, who is good.

Finally the battle was over and the boy disappear. The princess was short with electric blue hair and blue eyes and she was seriously attach to me, I mean sure she was a little cute, but I should really leave, now I understand why Lunar hates this kingdom.

"First order of business!"Lunar shouted,"Get Pint to stop holding Tio's arm. *whispers* its kind of creepy.

We talk about the loss and the boy (or girl) who keeps helping us.

Lunar

_Who is he or she, I have a feeling that it might be someone we know._


	7. Chapter 7

Fine

_I had to laugh when Tio was dragged by Pint, Lunar ran to go get them._

"Who do you think that guy was?" I asked

"I don't know, Fine… He is sure mysterious." said Shade.

I heard a noise and followed it.

"WAI!…." Shade shouted.

I didn't listen I know something happened, what was it, or who was it? I keep following it and saw a once beautiful garden, now a destroy by a ship, it was the guy who keeps saving us. I ran to grab his hand, his hat fell off, instead of a him or was a her. Lunar was right it was a her. It was Mirlo.

"Mi-ilro.." I stammered,"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Bright, he got missing ever since you left." she said.

"Yes I heard too." I said still surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Fine, But I will come with you to tell everybody." she said.

"Let's go then!" I said.

Lunar

"Pint is sure is a fighter." I said.

"Yes…." Tio said, he was very scared.

"Hey guys!" said Fine from the distant.

She brought in Mirlo. Shade spitted out his water and fell out of his chair coughing, Rein patted his back.

"Whatt-t… how did she get here!" Shade stammered.

"Oh, you know that mysterious guy, who keeps helping us? Well Lunar was right it was a her!" Fine said happily,"She will be joining us for our trip!"

"Of course I knew it!" Lunar shouted.

"Well, I think it is time to confront the king to give use the star." Tio said looking at Pint, hoping she wouldn't drag him.

I dragged the rest to talk to the king, in the place of the king was a monster with horns and could breath fire, I hurried and transform into my clothes, so did Fine and Rein. I use combat magic, so did Fine and Rein. We fought until it somehow died. It dropped the star and the king dropped, I ran to catch him. I caught him and grabbed the star. The king woke up. and talked to us on a long speech about blah blah and stuff. Then they gave me the star. I snapped my fingers and we teleport to the Beauty Kingdom.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunar

_First I had to save Shade from Mint now Pint with Tio great._

**So I ail explained a little had happened with me after I left to fetched Tio.**

I ran down the castle hall trying to get Tio, I heard Fine laugh, yep this fun and fun, running around the hall for along time.

"Come on, Tio!" Pint said happily.

"No! Let ne go!" Tio screamed.

"Ahem.. Princess Pint, can you um.. release Tio." I said, what I death threat other princesses, so what?

"Fine…." she said dejectedly.

Beauty Kingdom

_This is boring, the most boring kingdom. And I bet this princess will dragged Shade or Tio away._

We walked to the castle and I said the password and came in. We met the king and the prince here. The princess was a least 14 years old, and the princess is 13. Of this had to happened.

"Ah… Princess Lunar, have you come to answer my hand in marriage." he said looking at Fine.

"Yes, and I said no to that invitation, Lance." I said not trying to strangle him.

"How about you, oh pink haired one." he said.

_Oh no, I'm not letting him do that, I know about that ShadexFine and I want it to be that way._

I saw Shade also trying not to strangle him too. I guess we are the same.

Shade

_Ok ok, I like Fine, it not a big deal, I bet people reading this already knows._

"We should look for the star." Lunar said trying not to strangle him, I guess we are the same.

Lunar suddenly took Fine's hand and whisper something in her ear and she nodded, they both left.

"Oh, prin…" I closed his mouth with my hand and waited for them to leave.

"I like proper princess." he said looking at me.

_Guess he wants to strangle me too._

"Umm…. Lunar is crazy and Fine and Rein are the most unproper princesses." said Altezza.

"Whatever." he said.

Tio

_I'm still super scared about this princess, I don't want to be attack like Pint._


	9. Chapter 9

Shade

So we went to the cave were the twin princesses were, Lunar thought us boys last, she thought it was funny, after I strangle Lance I will strangle her. So went to the cave and we met the dragon with many faces, it was a pretty purple but very evil.

"Help!" said a girl voice.

We all look up and saw the two dangling princesses on the dragon's two tails, yes the two dragons turned into a one powerful one… yay. The dragon saw us doing and dropped the princesses, and of course Lunar ran too catch both of them.

"Um thank you?' said the first one.

"Thank you!' said the second one.

One of the princess fell in love with her prince-like act.

the first one saw Tio and ran too him saying,"Save me!" And land on him. I ran to help then that one that fell saw and fall on me. Lunar was too busy fighting the monster instead fighting for me freedom.

"Ha! Ha!" said the monster," I know where Bright is!"

"You do?!" Mirlo shouted, she been so quiet I forgot she was here.

Mirlo

_Bright is here, i need to save him._

I saw the cage where he was kidnapped, the dragon didn't heard me nor saw me, so I sneaked to the cage and use a card to pick the lock and he is free.

"Guys! I got Bright out!" I shouted.

Lunar gave me a thumbs up and Fine and Rein shouted Help us or something like.

"Help!" screamed Shade and Tio.

"Later! Shade and Tio later!" Mirlo shouted and took out her sword. And stabbed it in the monster's eyes and cited of it tails. After stabbing it 50 times it finally died.

"Yeah!" said Lunar who keeps looking though the monster's guts.

"Um…." I looked at her then she found the star.

"They took the star and try to give it t us, but got capture." said Lunar.

"Correct!" shouted the second one and kissed Lunar's cheek and she didn't flinched.

_Of course she is a __prince-like._

We walked to the castle and talk to the queen and asked her if we could keep the star, of course yes, we were trying to save the Star.

Lunar

I was about to snapped my fingers, Fine whined for food, so we had to stopped for food.

"Let's go eat!" said Fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirlo

"Why didn't you flinch when she kissed you" I asked on the way to the dining room.

"Oh my kingdom and theres are quite old friends, I play with them, save them, and it is a tradition for Beauty Kingdom's prince and princess to kiss who save them." Lunar said eyeing the ice cream.

"I want to eat now!" Fine said.

"No need to scream." her sister, Rein scolded.

"Calm down.." said Bright and Shade.

"Now we have Bright with us, how did you get caught?" Lunar asked.

"Oh I umm… walk outside then got kidnapped." Bright said.

"Oh that sound so fun." Lunar said faking how awesome it it.

Bright look angry.

"What? Oh I said that in the wrong tone, I think it sounds fun to get kidnapped!" she said sitting down.

Fine was the first to eat all of the food on her plate and went to get more.

"So how many stars we have? Shade asked.

"3 stars." Lunar replied.

"Wait, why didn't you have the star for your kingdom." Altezza asked.

I looked at Tio and saw how scared he was and not listening to the story.

"Our's somehow, ummm… fell into space." Lunar said embarrassedly.

Fine walked into the room and stay down with 5 cakes, 6 chicken wings, 10 cupcakes, and 2 smoothies.

"Umm… will you finished that all?" Lunar questioned.

"Yes she will, Lunar. She has a big appetite." Rein said.

"We should go to space." said Bright.

"To get the star back?" Lunar," Or both if there are giant monsters? I chose giant monsters!.

"Calm down.." said Shade.

"But I heard a monster down the hall.." Lunar said.

Altezza

_I won't tell them I found a magic seed which will turn me into a magical girl, not yet._

"But I heard a monster down the hall.." Lunar said.

_This may be a perfect time, I will shown them it while they fight!_

"Sure we sure hurried then." I said pointing down the hall.

They all nodded and we all run downed the hall to meet the monster.

Lunar and the twins transform to their magic clothes.

"Guys, I can help.." I said.

"How?" Lunar wondered.

I said the magic word for it to work and I transformed.

"Oh! You found the magic seed!" Lunar said excitingly.

"….. how do you know?" I asked.

"… Doesn't matter lets fight!" Lunar shouted.

Lunar raised her arm and her sword appeared then she charged.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lunar**

We charged at the monster!

"Ekkkkk! It smell like... Nevermind, I smell worse." I shouted.

"No way!" Fine took a whiff of the smell.

We continued to attack at the monster and it dropped a star.

"Hey! What are you doing to my star! It should be in space!" I picked it up, well I can't complained, it is dead.

"Well, now we don't have to go to space now." Tio grumbled.

"Well, we should go to Adventure Kingdom right?" Mirlo asked.

"Why yes!" I snapped my fingers and we were at a place with people, why everywhere have people anyway.

"Look!" Shade pointed at a cave.

"What about it?" I turned my head.

"I just saw a princess." Shade explained.

"Really?" I said sighing.

I got tried of saving them, save, almost getting kill, that sound a little sad for me.

"Fine." I groaned.

We walked slowly to the cavern and look at it, dark, scary, real happy stuff.

"Ahhhh! Help me!" A voice shouted.

"The princess!" Shade shouted.

Fine looked at him with disappointed, duh, he saw the princess being dragged here.

"Who else may that be?" Fine said quietly.

"Let go, no time for agreeing with each other." I said with a smile.

All the girls attack the monster, after a little while the princess came and looked at the boys.

"Hey, Kyoko, aka that means adventure and some other things not caring." I translate.

"Truth!" She with a smile and looked at Shade.

Fine growled angrily, while she was flirting Shade.

"Ok, time out!" I shouted," I may be super nice."

"When are you nice?" Tio asked.

"You got a point there, but Shade come with me for a moment." I said calmly.

"So you have a crush on him too princess of dorks?" Kyoko smirked.

"Oh, you are next on my bucket list, princess, for I'm not going to stand here, Valentine is on the way, and I thought of doing something nice for the boys." I looked at Kyoko.

"Yeah, you may be right, but you are clearly weaker." Kyoko smiled.

I pulled Shade to Fine and said," Take him to the castle, the rest stand here." I ordered.

All of them nodded, and Shade and Fine hurried.

"Let's go princess, magic one on one? Please I much better, I have been trained more." I said staring at her.

"We will see, let bet, if you lost I get your kingdom and rule it, and you win, you get our star." She said thinking," And I will get Shade."

"Challenge accepted." I said without hesitation.

We started the fight, hmmm, I got an idea, use my most powerful move.

"Starburst Shoot!" I shouted.

"Akkkk!" Kyoko shouted.

"See I'm much more powerful." I smiled.

She walked out with a look of anger and said," Here is the star."

Sh throw the star to us and left us in the dark.

"so let's get going, we should mean the king." I said with a grinned.

"Let go them!" Rein said happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fine**

Ok I knew what she did, she knows I love Shade.. Wait how does she?

"Shade?" I looked up at him.

"What is it, Fine?" He said looking at the castle.

"Who is Lunar exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know, she hasn't revealed much." He responded.

"Does she have friends?" I asked.

"Probably, she knows all of this, maybe friends before us." Shade looked down at me and smiled.

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

We turned around and saw Lunar with a frown.

"You guys are wondering about my friends?" Lunar asked.

"Why yes!" I said happily.

"Ok I will tell you." She said she took a deep breath and said," My friend the Star Passes will need your help in the future, tell them my name."

"That was helpful." Tio said.

"So let's get going..." Lunar said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Shade asked.

"Nothing! Let's meet the king!" She said happily.

Something wrong though.

"As we walked to the king, Lunar told us stories of our pals, rainbow, was one word she said of them appearence.

"Hello, King." Lunar said properly.

"Ah, Lunar!" The king said looking at the visitor.

"Yes, I know what you going to said, it that time of century again." Lunar said.

"Yes, you have five stars, correct?" The king asked.

"Yes, your highness." Lunar said.

I never seen her like this before.

"Ok you need to fine the Magic and Star?" The king asked.

"Right yes, since I was banned, somehow, I needed your stamp to allowed me to past." Lunar said.

"Of course!" The king brought out the stamp and stamp all of our arms.

"That hurt." I mumbled.

"Thank you!" Lunar said with a smiled.

"No problem." The king said.

Lunar snapped her finger and we were at the Magic Kindgom. How do inow, because if you don't call flying spoons and us flying in the air, what may it be?


End file.
